


The JiTzu Way

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, I attempted the feels, I can't write violence, I'm Sorry, Maybe a little angst, This is trash, but i still like it, cringey, cute but cringey, harrassment, little violence, side of 2yeon michaeng & saidamo, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Tzuyu's a mess. Jihyo's oblivious. The rest of TWICE are loving it.





	The JiTzu Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's cliché and super cringey... But that's okay. I was just craving for some JiTzu fluff content so I made some but it messed up. It came out more like a crack than I intended but whatever. Sorry. But please do try to enjoy. (It's so shitty, I can't)

TWICE is going to comeback soon, but they're still on break. Why is Jihyo giving them so many little tasks to do? Everyone groans as she reads down the list of things that have to get done. It's a long list. It's gonna be a long day for TWICE.  
   
"To make this easier, why don't we partner up and complete different tasks? Yes, no? Well, whatever," Jihyo says pacing in front of the other girls on the couch. "I have to get something but I'll be right back."  
   
Once their leader was away, the oldest of the group finally spoke, "Tzuyu, stop looking at her ass and just say something to her."  
   
"Wha- what? I wasn't looking at her ass," Tzuyu tries to defend herself as a blush threatens to appear on her cheeks.  
   
"Yeah, right. You were totally looking at her ass," Chaeyoung adds from her spot on the ground. "I mean, it is a nice ass." That earned her a hard slap in the head from Mina.  
   
"Are you looking at someone else's ass, Ms. Son?" Mina says from above Chaeyoung. "You have me. And besides, that ass belongs to Tzuyu."  
   
"Her ass does not belong to me," Tzuyu gets up from her spot next to Chaeyoung on the ground to face the other girls.   
   
"But you want it to, don't you?" Jeongyeon questions with a smirk.  
   
"Uhh... I-" Tzuyu stumbles, looking to the ground as the blush becomes very noticeable on her cheeks.  
   
"OH MY GOD! SHE DOES!!" Sana squeals.  
   
"Ha! Tzuyu's got a crush! Tzuyu's got a crush!" Dahyun teases like they were still little school girls.  
   
"Shut up!" Tzuyu screams. When they continue to mock her, she storms off. She could kill them if not because she needs them for her career as an idol.  
   
When Jihyo comes back, everyone's silent. "What happened? I heard yelling. Where's Tzuyu?"  
   
"We were playing around but she has a headache so she went to her room. Said might be there all day. I think it might be a migraine," Nayeon lies.  
   
"Oh. Well, we can take of the errands ourselves. Best let her rest for today. I'll check in with her later but let's go ahead and get this list done with," Jihyo says in her leader voice.  
 

\- - -  
 

"Okay, ladies. Looks like the big man's got nothing assigned for us today. You all are lucky, today you get to chill. Take advantage because, as you all know, we don't get days like this very often. I don't care what you do as long as it isn't illegal. Okay, enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go get ready to leave. I've had enough of you," Jihyo points at the oldest two of the group, "for this week."  
   
"What did we even do?" Jeongyeon asks defensively, pushing Nayeon to off of her lap.  
   
"You were just... yourselves. Way too much of yourselves," Jihyo says, running a hand down her face.  
   
"What does that even mean?" Nayeon says, finally get up off of Jeongyeon. "We're your favorite people!"  
   
"That was before. I'm starting to like the maknae members more. They're more mature."  
   
"Yeah! We don't act like babies! You two are just big babies," Dahyun says in a childish whine.  
   
"You call that mature?! I'm OUTRAGED! OUTRAGED, I SAY!" Nayeon exclaims.  
   
"You're all so stupid," Mina says quietly, shaking her head to herself.  
   
"Even me?" Chaeyoung asked her girlfriend with a pout.  
   
"No. You're just cute," and Mina boops Chaeyoung's nose for emphasis.

"Ugh, you two are so gross," Momo groans, "Gag me with a spoon!"

"You're just jelly. You're all sad and single while we have each other," Chaeyoung responds.

"Yeah, like I want to be sappy and shit with my tongue down someone's throat all the time," Momo argues.

"You already do have your tongue down someone's throat. Or should I say down two people's throats," Chaeyoung smirks.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Momo says, blushing.  
   
"Yes, you do! Dahyun told me!"  
   
"SHUT UP, CHAEYOUNG!" Dahyun screams, punching the other girl in the arm.  
   
"Ow. Bitch!"  
   
"I'm not a bitch, bitch!"  
   
"You're all bitchy bitches!" Sana adds to the fight.  
   
In the middle of this mess, Tzuyu has snuck away into the kitchen for some quiet. Apparently, Jihyo has the same idea.  
   
"Hey, Tzuyu," Jihyo says cheerfully as she enters the room.  
   
"Hey, Jihyo. What's up?" Tzuyu responds with a smile. Because how could she not smile at Jihyo? It's Jihyo for crying out loud.  
   
"The girls are out there being a mess. I just had to get away from it."  
   
"Tell me about. I'm the youngest but sometimes it's like I'm the only one with any common sense. Other than you, of course."  
   
"I know. I wish the others were a bit more... normal, you know? Like, I love them all, but damn, is it hard to deal with sometimes."  
   
"But you're the only one that could. You have some kind of power over everyone. It's kinda badass," Tzuyu admits, now too shy to even look at Jihyo. Not that Jihyo ever notices.  
   
"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, you know? You're so wise beyond your years. A nice change from the others. It's kinda cool."  
   
Error! Error! Tzuyu can not compute compliment. Repeat: can not compute compliment. System shutting down.  
   
"Hey, are you okay? Tzuyu?" Jihyo now had her hands on either side of Tzuyu's face, cupping her cheeks in her palms. Tzuyu goes rigid and warm.  
   
"Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm fine." Tzuyu says, pulling Jihyo's hands away from her blushing face.  
   
"You sure? You kinda sound like Ross in that one episode in Friends," Jihyo worriedly asks.  
   
"What's Friends and who's Ross?"  
   
"You wouldn't get. Namjoon would though," Jihyo explains as she places a hand on the younger girl's forehead, "You're burning up. Come on, let's splash cool water on your face."  
   
Embarrassed, Tzuyu follows her leader's orders and lets herself be guided towards the sink. She has to admit that the water does help calm her a bit. Why must Jihyo make her feel this way? It's pitiful, how much Tzuyu feels for Jihyo.   
   
It's like feeling all the good in the world, without the bad. But it hurts. All that Tzuyu needs to be happy is right in front of her and all she has to do is reach for it. But she can't. Why can't she? She's usually so confident and powerful, always doing and saying what she want. She wasn't known as a savage maknae for no reason. But Jihyo makes her feel so weak for being in lo-  
   
"Yo! Earth to Tzuyu."  
   
Jihyo's face appears in front of Tzuyu again. "You okay? You keep spacing out."  
   
"You're so pretty." What the fuck? Why did she just say that? Shit, shit, shit. Tzuyu just died inside.  
   
"Well, thank you. I try," Jihyo says casually, even though the sudden complient makes her noticeably shy with the cutest smile. Tzuyu's heart swells knowing that she caused that.   
   
"I think I love you...ogurt." SHIT! Tzuyu is sprilling inside. Why is she like this? No, she could fix this. Play it cool, Tzuyu. Play it cool. "I meant yogurt. Sorry! Sounds like I got a speech impediment or something for a second. I love frozen yogurt. I heard about this new place a little down the street. I was thinking about trying it out."

Not like it was a lie. There was a new fro-yo place.   
   
"Oh, really? Hey, we have today off, why don't you and I check it out?" Jihyo proposes.

She suggesting... a date?  
   
Well, not a date-date but like a friendly date. But still! A DATE'S A DATE! It'll be just the two of them, without the girls. No one to judge or tease. Just Tzuyu and the love of her life. Is that too much? Best keep the talking to a minimum. Keep away from potentional embarrassment.  
   
"But didn't you have plans of your own?"  No, Tzuyu! Get this friend-date! *internally smh* You dumbass.  
   
"I mean, I planned to go out but I wasn't sure what I was going to do. But like I said earlier, it's refreshing to be around you. So, we could, like, just hang for today. Without everyone else."

"Oh, okay. I just don't want to be a bother, but if you're cool with it then so am I."

"Trust me, you aren't a bother at all. So, it's a date. I'm gonna get ready to go, can't be in public like this. Be back in 15," Jihyo gestures towards her clothing. It's only like 10 am and she never changed out of her PJs. She still looks hella cute to Tzuyu but she's still too stuck on "it's a date" to tell her. By the time, she snaps back into reality, Jihyo's gone.

Good going, Tzuyu. Let's hope things go smoothly during this friend-date.

No, it will be a date-date. Tzuyu will make sure of that.

She whispers it out loud just to speak it into existence.

Please, universe, help this poor child.

 

\- - -

 

The universe didn't listen.

So, they got to the place, right? And get this, they were closed! Apparently, they don't open until 12. Like what the hell is that? Since they couldn't get frozen yogurt yet, Jihyo suggest brunch so they can eat and then get the fro-yo Tzuyu desired so much.

So, here they are, in a little diner, going over the menu. Well, at least the place is cute. And, hey, maybe Tzuyu can actually be open and honest, now. She will be open and honest.

"Hey, Jihyo?" she says, glancing over her menu over to the other girl, hoping she doesn't look up.

"Hmm?" Jihyo responses, making friendly eye contact with the younger girl, but when Tzuyu doesn't answer she continues, "Tzuyu?! You keep zoning out and it's starting to worry me. Are you sure you're alright?"

Falling out of Jihyo's big, beautiful, brown eyes, Tzuyu looks down and searches inside herself for the strength she needs to admit her feelings.

"Tzuyu?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Tzuyu says, sounding... not fine.

"I have to worry. You're like a little sister to me. It's my job to worry."

Damn. Sister-zoned. Guess there's no point in admitting anything now.

"Really, there's no problem."

"Tzuyu. I know something is going on with you. I'm not going to let this go. Please, let me help you. Just open up."

And Tzuyu does just that. She didn't want to but the way Jihyo was looking at her... She had to.

"Okay... I have feelings for you. Like more than friends kind of feelings. I love you. I am in love with you. And have been for a while now. And I didn't know what to do about that. You make it hard for me to do anything. You're beautiful and sexy and hot and cute and funny and adorable and sweet and nice and wonderful and amazing and great and smart and strong and healthy and happy and talented and magnificent and terrific and fantastic and powerful and charming and stunning and gorgeous and graceful and elegant and irresistible in every way and yeah. I'm in love with you. With your voice. With your eyes. With that little freckle on your nose. With your everything. You are first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. You deserve everything and I want to be the one to give it to you. You are my everything. All I want is to be your everything. I love you more than anything. More than Gucci. And..... I think I've said too much."

Good going, Tzuyu. You scared her. Look at that. Her eyes are all bulging out of her head and her mouth hasn't closed since you started confessing. She can't even speak. You might as well start digging your grave now. Ya gone did fucked up. Aw, shit.

"Tzuyu... I- I'm sorry," Jihyo says before RUNNING OUT OF THE DINNER. Without brunch. Without fro-yo. Without Tzuyu.

Tzuyu can do nothing but cry, alone at the table, entire restaurant looking at her.

 

\- - -

 

Jihyo goes straight to the dorm where everyone was luckily still there. She calls a group meeting in the living room. Once everyone was seated, she started talking.

"I gathered you all here on our day off because... I fucked up. Okay, so I'm not sure if she told you but... Tzuyu is in love wi-"

"We know," Nayeon interrupts.

"You know? When did she tell you?"

"She didn't. You'd have to be blind to miss the heart eyes she has for you," Jeongyeon says.

"But you're blind so you didn't catch any of the clear signs that she likes you," Nayeon adds.

"And she was sooo obvious about it," Dahyun whines.

"And Jihyo was sooo oblivious about her," Chaeyoung continues in the same whine as Dahyun.

"But it was so cute. Like the blushing and being flustered," Sana squeals.

"Yeah. It was like she was a school girl with a crush," Momo notes.

"And she literally was a school girl with a crush until a couple months ago. Now, she is a full woman with a crush," Mina finishes.

"So, let me get this straight..."

"GET IT GAY!!" Nayeon and Jeongyeon yell simultaneously, making all the girls start laughing. Until the look on their leader's face made them stop.

"I'll have to sperate you two if you keep acting the exact same way. You're girlfriends, not twins, and it's getting weird," Jihyo says disgustedly. "Anyways, you all knew and not one of you thought it would be a good idea to tell me?"

Before anyone has the chance that say anything that could get them in trouble, Mina speaks up and saves their asses,

"We always tried to get her to tell you herself. We knew how she felt and, as we have all be through the same thing ourselves, we knew we couldn't force it on to you two. It wasn't our place to intrude. We each went through it differently and it worked out for all of us differently.

"The 2Yeon way is different from the MiChaeng way which was different from the SaiDaMo way. And the 2Yeon out come is different from the MiChaeng out come which are both different from the SaiDaMo outcome. The JiTzu way and outcome will also be different from each of our experiences and realities.

"We figured that, once she was ready, she will tell you. And then your stories will intertwine and become one. In your own way."

"She has such a way with words," Chaeyoung whispers, dreamily staring at her girlfriend after her speech.

"Wow, Mina, you should work with Chaeng and write more lyrics. Like damn. But I know what you mean. She admitted her feelings but I'm the one that messed up. After she said what she said... I just ran away. Like literally RAN out of the restaurant and left her there."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" All the girls say in sync.

"Were you two with staff?"

"How pack was the place?"

"Did any one recognize you?"

"Have you checked in on her?"

"Did you send someone to be with her?"

"I can't believe you left the maknae alone in a public place."

"What if something happens to her?"

"Imagine how she must be feeling."

"What if she left the place?"

"She could get lost."

"Oh, shit" is all that Jihyo could muster now. She didn't even think before she left. Oh, she fucked up. "Girls, I need help."

"Yes, you do. Luckily, I've got a plan," Nayeon says, with a very Nayeon-esque look in her eyes.

 

\- - -

 

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Jihyo asks, nervously tugging at the cuff of her shirt. Nayeon's oh-so-great plan involved Jihyo in a suit with a big ass bouquet and a puppy. A legit, living, breathing puppy.

"Yes. Now, stop moving," Jeongyeon mumbles as she adds the finishing touches to Jihyo's outfit.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONNA LOVE THIS!" Sana squeals, playing with the all black poodle pup Nayeon got from who the hell knows where. All she said was that he was a rescue poodle named ThunderBun.

"You look good, Park," Nayeon proudly says. "I think I did well, right ladies?"

"Yup. All we're missing is Tzuyu. Which Chaeyoung is working on. She said they're on their way now," Dahyun notifies the group.

"I don't think this is gonna work. What if I mess up again?" Jihyo worries.

"You won't. You can do this," Mina whispers. Well, she said it at a normal volume for her. Which is a whisper, to be honest.

"What if I already fucked up?" Jihyo mumbles quietly, hoping no one hears her.

"You didn't. She loves you and there's no way what you did changed that," Jeongyeon (actually) whispers, knowing Jihyo wouldn't want this to be another group intervention.

"She must hate me. All the courage it must have taken for her to tell me and I just run out without an explanation."

"She doesn't hate you. She maybe a little hurt but she doesn't hate you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just... Scared."

"And that's okay. Just tell her that. Be honest with her about everything. Tell her what she means to you and where you want to go with her."

"Thank you, Jeongyeon," Jihyo says, fighting back tears as she hugs her friend. Jeongyeon hugs her back just as tightly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY UP! IT'S GO TIME, LADIES!" Dahyun yells, swinging her arms and running around.

"OKAY, DAHYUN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nayeon yells, "It's time for us to go. You got this, Jihyo."

Jeongyeon gives Jihyo one last squeeze before joining the others near the door. The group leaves Jihyo alone (with the puppy) in the living room with the lights off and head down the stairs to avoid bumping into Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the elevators.

When she hears keys working on the door, Jihyo knows that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are home. As soon as the door open, Chaeyoung pushes Tzuyu inside and shut the door.

"CHAEYOUNG, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Language, Tzuyu," Jihyo says before turning on the lights.

"Jihyo," Tzuyu gasps.

"Tzuyu, I'm so sorr-"

"OH MY GOD. IS THAT A PUPPY?" Tzuyu yells, running towards the dog with open arms. "Who's a good little pup? You are. Oh, yes, you are," Tzuyu coos, petting and cuddling around the dog.

"Yeah, it's a black miniature poodle. He's a rescue. His name's ThunderBun. Do you like him?" Jihyo asks, watching with a big, goofy smile as the maknae plays with the pup.

"Oh, my god, yes. But can we even keep him? How would JYP react?" Tzuyu questions, still brushing her fingers through the pup's the dark coat.

"We'll take care of that when we get there," Jihyo says, the nerves settling in as she picks the pup up to get the younger girl's attention, "But first, can we talk?"

"Oh, umm... Ye- Yeah," Tzuyu stutters as she makes her way to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Jihyo to sit. Jihyo places the dog between them as she takes the open space.

"Okay. I know you were probably confused about why I ran out. I'm sorry. I got scared. To be honest, I never really thought of you, or any of the girls, in that kind of way. It wasn't that I don't like you, Tzuyu. I do. It just wasn't the same way. I-"

"No, it's fine. I get it. You're not gay. Or at least not into me. That's ok. I'm sorry. I-"

Tzuyu was cut of by the feeling of Jihyo's lips against her own. The kiss was soft and caring, no hunger or desire of anything more. It was full of such feeling and emotion that they both knew this was it. No more wanting to know what is love. This was love.

"I do like you, Tzuyu. I love you as my friend, as my little sister, and, if you want, as my girlfriend," Jihyo finishes, once they break from the kiss.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend. But you can't call me your little sister if we date. That's... Weird, to say the least," Tzuyu says with a smile.

"True," Jihyo shrugs, picking up the dog from between the girls. "You hear that, Thun-Bun. You got yourself two mommies, now."

Tzuyu's smile only grows seeing the girl she loves (her girl now) with the little wiggling dark cloud they get to raise. Together. As a couple. Because they are now a couple. And Tzuyu can't believe it. And she wants to believe. But it's like a dream. A happy dream. Jihyo is her dream. Jihyo is her future. Jihyo is-

"Tzuyu, stop spacing out."

"Do you wanna go out?"

"What do you mean?" Jihyo asks, placing the dog in her lap and petting him with one hand.

"Like on a date. Maybe find a dog park to go to? An official date with my official girlfriend and our official dog," Tzuyu mumbles shyly, looking down.

"I would love that," Jihyo says softly, taking Tzuyu's cheek in her free hand to guide her eyes towards her own.

The two get ready and find their way to a nearby dog park after purchasing a leash and collar for the dog (because Nayeon only showed up with the dog, leaving the rest of the expenses to Jihyo and Tzuyu). The collar was light blue with yellow lightning bolt and a matching leash and tag shaped like a cloud. The whole thunder theme being pushed a little too far by Jihyo.

"But why ThunderBun as his name? Why not just Thunder? Why add the Bun?" Tzuyu questioned, as they walked around the park.

"Honestly, I don't know. But ThunderBun just kinda... Fits? Like think of all the nicknames. Thun-Bun, Bunny, Thunder, the possibilities are endless," Jihyo said playfully.

"But it's random. Like, no one else has that name," Tzuyu says sarcastically.

"But it's unique. Like, no one else has that name," Jihyo mocks her tone.

"Park Jisoo, always the optimist," Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

"Chou Tzuyu, always the downer," Jihyo pokes the taller girl. This make Tzuyu smile.

"Look, a bench. Let's take a break and play fetch with Thunder."

"Okay, babe," Jihyo says, then quickly turned to look at Tzuyu with panic in her eyes, "C-can I call you 'babe'?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" Tzuyu questions, taking a seat on the bench.

"I-I don't know. I haven't done... This before," Jihyo admits sheepishly, sitting beside Tzuyu and releasing ThunderBun of his leash.

"Done what?" Tzuyu asked as she tossed a ball they bought towards the black cloud.

"Been in a relationship like this," Jihyo says quietlty. Tzuyu's silence and hand around her own lets Jihyo know that she isn't going to push the topic but she isn't going to pull away from it either. She just waits and keeps tossing the ball. So, Jihyo continues, "I was so young when I became a trainee that I never really had those kind of experiences like everyone else. Now, I'm 22 and I never had a real relationship with someone. But now there's you and I'm just afraid... I don't want to mess this up."

"I haven't been in a real relationship before, either. I was only 16 when we debuted, I was young and didn't ever had the chance to have a relationship. But now I have you. We'll figure this out. Together.

"It's okay to be afraid. It's new to both of us. We aren't expected to go through this perfectly. I mean, look at everyone else's relationships. They all ended up arrested or hospitalized," Tzuyu jokes, getting a little laugh from Jihyo. Giving her hand a little squeeze, Tzuyu continues, "We're doing better than that, at least. You won't mess this up. I might but nothing you do can change this."

"Why are you so perfect, Chou Tzuyu?" Jihyo smiles.

"I could ask you the same thing, Park Jisoo," Tzuyu returns the smile.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" Jihyo asks shyly.

"It would be okay. I would actually like that," Tzuyu answers as shyly.

The two share a another soft kiss, only their second real kiss ever. Little butterflies scrambled around inside Tzuyu at the thought. The kiss last a little longer than a couple seconds but nothing too long because a voice interrupted the moment.

"What the fuck? Is this allowed? Disgusting little dykes," a man, about late-40's, says with a spite that stings the girls. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be like this. It's wrong. Let a real man show you the right way," he continues, words directed to Tzuyu.

"Sir, please leave us alone," Jihyo says calmly, noticing how the younger girl has become uncomfortable with the man's presence.

"I wasn't talking to you," he fires at her before turning back to Tzuyu, "See, the girl doesn't even have the decency to mind her own business. Let me help you, princess." He goes to reach for her hand but she stands up before he can touch her.

"No! I'm no-not your 'prin-princess'," Tzuyu says with tremble in her voice. She was scared to her core and hurt for both Jihyo and herself. She bends to pick up ThunderBun so that they can leave when she feels the man grab her ass. She turns around quickly and she couldn't be more... Embarrassed? Furious? Afraid? Hurt? All of the above.

She sees the man grin and there's a strange hunger in his eyes that make chills run up her spine. He reaches for her again. Before the man has the chance to touch her, Jihyo has already pushed herself in between Tzuyu and the man.

"Don't touch her," Jihyo says, her voice and eyes full of fire and rage.

"I'm not scared of you. What are you gonna do? A fucking woman of sin like you couldn't hurt me," the man scoffs.

"Don't test me. Walk away now and nothing will happen. Or else," Jihyo growls.

"Or else what? You disgusting bitch can't do anything to me," he said, a second before swinging at the girl. His fist hits her in the head, sending her falling to the ground. Tzuyu screams and rushes down to help her. She's bleeding from where the blow struck her. She would need to go to the hospital but it wouldn't need more than a stitches and an scan to check her head's insides.

All the fear in Tzuyu instantly turned to anger and she attacks the man. She started to swing towards the man's head wildly. This took him off guard as the force of her push sent the man onto the ground where Tzuyu got down to continue punching him. At this point the man can do nothing but try to block his face. He's bloody and broken and Tzuyu's still going when Jihyo manages to get up and try to peel her off of him, begging her to stop.

No one in the park seem to know what to do but someone must have called the authorities at some point because they hear sirens. Tzuyu's still throwing her fists into the empty air when the cops pull her off the man and attempt to place her in cuffs. She calms when she feels Jihyo's hands on either side of her face.

"Babe, we'll be okay. Let them take you and explain what happen. I'll call JYP. You're gonna be okay," Jihyo says, trying to get through to the younger girl. She pecks her one more time before the officer gets the cuffs on Tzuyu and asks Jihyo to go to the ambulance, the blood from her face becoming a concerning amount.

Tzuyu gets taken in a police car to the station while Jihyo and the man go in different ambulances to the nearest hospital. The other cops remain in the park, getting witness statements and other information. It's only know that Tzuyu remembers.

"Excuse me, officer? I know I shouldn't speak but my dog. He was left. Can you please get someone to get him? He's a black puppy. Name's ThunderBun. It's on his tag. Please get someone to protect him."

"Okay, miss. I shouldn't, since there are other things that must be dealt with but... I have such a spot for pets. Let me radio that to those still at the park. We'll get the dog somewhere safe," the officer says kindly.

Of all the things that just happen, Tzuyu chooses to focus on this one. To look on the bright side. That she and Jihyo will still raise their little cloud together. That is if she doesn't get put in prison.

At the station, Tzuyu explains what happen and get put in holding. She isn't staying in jail but she has to get picked up so now she waits. Jihyo had to be questioned but that took place at the hospital, where she's waiting to be picked up from, too.

At about 8pm, their manger goes to the hospital and then the police station to pick them up. He is PISSED. The girls just couldn't believe the day they had. Jihyo laid her head on Tzuyu's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. The only sound in the car was the breathing of the three.

The manger dropped them at their dorm and scolded them for getting into trouble but also let them know he was grateful for their safety. He also said that the dog was found and at a local shelter to be picked up in the morning.

Tzuyu places a hand on the door knob to open the door but Jihyo stopped her from turning it.

"Thank you. You didn't have to go all psycho on him. Please don't do that to anyone again. But still," Jihyo says quietly and she pushes herself up to kiss the cheek of the taller girl. "Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

Tzuyu blushes noticeably as she stutters to respond, "Yo-you saved me first. I still can't believe he did that. Any of it."

"Are you okay? After he did all of that?" Jihyo asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around Tzuyu's neck.

"I... I'll be okay," Tzuyu mumbles, placing her arms around the waist of the short girl.

"You can always talk to me, you know? I'm so sorry all that happened. I shouldn't have kissed you in public. I knew this kind of stuff doesn't just fly in Korea. It's my fault, Tzu. I-"

"Hey, it's not your fault. You should kiss me whenever and wherever. That guy was a dick," Tzuyu says, caressing Jihyo's face with one hand.

"Language. But, yeah, a MAJOR dick," Jihyo agrees with a smile.

"You're so cute when you smile." Now that they're official, it's not weird to say things like that. Now that they official, Tzuyu gets a kiss for saying things like that.

But this kiss is different.

This kiss has more of a heat to it. All of today's kisses (the very few that happened) were soft, sweet, and loving. This one is rough, hot, and suggestive. Maybe it was the stress of recent events but this kiss was going to lead to more. This they both knew.

Jihyo's hands find their way from around Tzuyu's neck and into her hair as Tzuyu's hands roam Jihyo's back under her shirt. For them to have no experience, they seem to be doing pretty well. This is confirmed when a small moan escapes Jihyo as Tzuyu tugs at her lip softly.

Pushing her against the door, Tzuyu starts to kiss down Jihyo's neck, nibbling here and there and sucking to leave a mark on her collar bone. Jihyo feels herself starting to burn for Tzuyu's touch. Tzuyu snakes one of her hands around to the front of Jihyo's shirt. Jihyo whimpers from the contact, even though the fabric. Tzuyu wants to hear more from Jihyo, but just as she started to move her hand down, their weight was no longer supported by the door.

Jihyo fell on the ground with Tzuyu falling on top of her. Mina stands with the door knob in hand, smirking knowingly.

"Hey, girls! They're home!" Mina calls from the door way, helping the maknae and leader get up from the ground.

"Hey, wanna join the club?" Nayeon says, putting an arm around Tzuyu's shoulders.

"What 'club'?" Tzuyu asks, fighting her way out of Nayeon's arm.

"The club for those of us who got arrested? Right now, it's me, Chaeng, and Momo. You can be a fourth member," Nayeon explains excitedly.

"Yeah... No. My reason for being arrested is NOTHING like y'all's so thanks but no thanks," Tzuyu says with a concerning lack of emotional.

"Hey, is everything okay? Why did you get arrested?" Nayeon asked with genuine concern.

"It's going to be fine but I got arrested for being the shit out if this guy," Tzuyu admits, taking a seat on the couch.

"What did he do?" Nayeon took the seat next to her and pulled her into an embrace, knowing that the youngest always was strong to hold out on her emotions but was actually really sensitive.

"We were at the park, minding our own business with ThunderBun and we kissed then he... He just came over saying things and..." Tzuyu takes a deep breath and holds her head up to keep from crying, even though she knows she safe in the arms of her elder.

"He... Touched me. Jihyo tried to protect me and he just fucking punched her like she wasn't shit. And it hurt. To hear what he said, to know that neither Jihyo or I was even viewed at the standard of a basic fucking human in his eyes, to feel his hand on my body as if he owned it, to see her bleeding, and to see him with that fucking smile like the whole thing was a joke to him. I got mad. I could have killed him," another deep inhale, "I would have killed him."

Nayeon doesn't say anything when Tzuyu finally lets the tears fall. She just holds the girl, running her hand through the dark locks. When Jihyo walks over and sits on the other side of Tzuyu, Nayeon passes the youngest over, figuring she rather be in the arms of her girlfriend.

Nayeon gives them privacy and walks over to Jeongyeon and the other girls. She kisses Jeongyeon with tears in her own eyes and explains to them what happened, knowing that the couple won't have it in them to go over it again. Each girl had a different reaction but overall they were heartbroken and angry. They knew there was nothing they could do now but be there for Jihyo and Tzuyu.

Once it seems that Tzuyu has calmed, the rest of group goes over to the living room.

"You good, Tzu-Tzu-Tzu?" Sana asks in her usual upbeat self but still lined with worry.

"Yeah. I'm good," Tzuyu says, getting up from her spot.

"So, you're a badass now?" Jeongyeon cracks, trying to lighten the mood.

"HELL YEAH! SCHOOL MEAL CLUB IS TOTES BADASS!," Dahyun yells.

"DAHYUN, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING?!" Nayeon matches Dahyun's volume.

"I DON'T KNOW!! I THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Dahyun screams louder.

"Please, everyone save the screams for the bedroom. Especially you Dahyun. You know our Sana loves it," Momo announces.

"Ew. And you were talking about Mina and I the other day?" Chaeyoung groans. "What was it you said? 'Gag me with a spoon'?"

"You know what Chaeyoung? I'm gonna kill you," Momo threatened.

"I'd like to see you try,". Chaeyoung teases. What a mistake! Momo immediately lunged at her and took in a head lock.

"SAY UNCLE!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Momo, I know you did not just try to kill my tiger babe. You better keep your girlfriends with you tonight. They should keep watch over you, make sure you survive the night," Mina death stares, as Chaeyoung hides behind her.

"Damn, Mina. Is that a threat?" Dahyun says.

"It's a fucking promise. Don't touch what's mine and I won't touch what's yours."

"Aw, baby. I love it when you threaten others with death for me," Chaeyoung said lovingly, giving her girlfriend a back hug with a peck on the check.

"You know I'd murder anyone for you, baby," Mina leans back into the hug, placing her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You two are so fucking weird. Like what the actual fuck," Nayeon rolls her eyes.

"Let them be, Nayeon. Like you don't have weird things about you," Jeongyeon smirks.

"But those are only for you, me, and the bed," Nayeon says, knowing damn well what weird things Jeongyeon was referring to.

"Oh my God. Can we not talk about what you all do in bed for a fucking second? Like God damn," Jihyo interrupts, sounding pissed off. Or sexually frustrated. Maybe both.

"Just cuz you haven't hit it doesn't mean we haven't," Momo teases.

"That's not what this is about," Jihyo says defensively.

"You know damn well that it is, Jihyo. If I hadn't open the door, who knows what would have happened out there?" Mina recalls the moment.

Tzuyu's silent and Jihyo's red. Guilty as charged.

"You two were getting it on in the hall?!? Freaky," Nayeon jokes, with a suggestive look.

"Nayeon. Do you have death wish or something? Like can you not mind your own business for one fucking second. Like back the fuck off my life, bruh," Tzuyu breaks.

"Someone's touchy," Nayeon mumbles under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tzuyu screams.

"Tzu, calm down. She's not worth your energy," Jihyo quietly murmured to the tall, violent girl.

"But she's so infuriating," Tzuyu whispers through clenched teeth.

"I know, baby. But if you feed into it, it'll get worse. Come with me. We'll go to my room."

Tzuyu follows Jihyo to her room. Once inside, Jihyo locks the door and pulls Tzuyu down by the collar of shirt for a kiss.

"You're gonna finish what you started out in the hall," Jihyo says once she pulls away from the lips she loves so much now. "Are you okay with that? I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with," Jihyo adds worriedly.

"Oh, I'm more than okay with it. Just tell me what you want, okay?" Tzuyu putting her forehead against Jihyo's.

"I just want you," Jihyo whispers against Tzuyu's lips as she kisses her again. Another soft kiss to let Tzuyu know that there is just as much love in Jihyo's big eyes as there is lust without her even having to look. But she still DROWNS in the brown beauties.

"You got hurt today, so if anything doesn't feel well, let me know, okay, baby?" Tzuyu places a soft kiss on the fresh scar on Jihyo's temple where the stitches were put.

"I love you so much, Chou Tzuyu."

"I love you so much, Park Jisoo."

They share one more tender kiss before things heat up once again.

But on the other side of the door, another conversation took place.

"Do you think they're fucking?" Nayeon asks, sitting in a sleepy Jeongyeon's lap.

"They are most DEFINITELY fucking," Mina answers, receiving little kisses from Chaeyoung all along her neck and face.

"Well, there goes our sleep," Sana yawns from the couch with Dahyun and Momo asleep on either side of her.

"At least they're happy and safe considering what happened today," Mina says, "Let them have tonight and let's get on them tomorrow. After we get the dog back."

"Alright, ladies. It's a plan. Sana, you keep with your girls out here since they're already asleep. Mina take the maknae room with Chaeng and Jeongyeon and I take her room. Night, girls. Hoping that Tzuyu and Jihyo aren't too loud," Nayeon instructs. As if to prove a point, a moan comes from the room that the newest couple occupies, undoubtedly Jihyo's.

"Aw, shit. Okay, yeah. Good night," Jeongyeon mumbles, entering her own room.

All the girl set off to sleep, with the occasional sounds of what was going down in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Cringey but cute. I think. I hope! Ew. This random dude I know named ThunderBun, so thanks Dave. Also, maybe I should write something to explain why the others got arrested and hospitalized but *shrugs* it's not like it's important but it may be interesting. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free hit me up on Twitter (@Stitch89022334) and on Tumblr (stitch-the-glitch). Bye-bye.


End file.
